Swan Queen Week one shots
by evilregal07
Summary: All 8 of my SQW submissions in one place. Each was written as a one shot but I may use them in future works, I've already used the Day 1 entry for a Frozen Heart.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello all you wonderful people! I don't have much time to update Frozen Heart today so I thought I'd post my Swan Queen week+ (+ for those of you that don't know, SQW was 8 days this past time) submissions instead. The first one will look familiar if you've read Frozen Heart. Forgive me if the formatting sucks because I'm going to copy and paste directly from my Tumblr. I'm going to post each one as a chapter, but they are not one continuous story.

* * *

**Day 1: Awkward Situation**

This is my submission for Day 1 of Swan Queen Week+! I hope you all like it. :)

Emma was so nervous that she couldn't stop fidgeting. She was still shocked that Regina had said yes when she'd asked her out the day before. Yet here she was, waiting for Regina in the kitchen and getting grilled by Henry.

"Sooo… Where are you taking Mom?"

"I'm taking her to that nice Italian place, Tony's."

"Tony's? You know that's the place in Lady and the Tramp?"

"Yeah, I figured it out. They play music and everything, if you want it."

"Gross. I wish I hadn't asked."

CRASH

"MOM?!" "REGINA?! You ok up there?!"

Emma raced up the stairs. "Stay put kid."

Her mind was reeling. Some people in town still wanted the evil queen to pay for the curse, hopefully Regina was okay.

She flew into the room without thinking and was startled when she saw Regina's unclothed body holding up 2 dresses in the mirror. Her face turned almost as red as the mayor's favorite apples.

"Miss Swan! What the hell are you doing?!"

Emma's mouth hung open, looking the woman up and down. After a minute she began to sputter, "Oh, crap! Regina, I'm so sorry. I heard that crash and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I see that you are.."

Regina cut her off, smirking, "Yes, well, as you can see I'm fine and still not ready. That was my shampoo falling as I was getting out of the shower."

"Okay. Well, I'm just gonna go wait with Henry. Sorry again."

"It's quite alright."

Emma gave her a shy smile, "By the way, I like the black one your majesty."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fake Relationship. Swan Queen Week Day 2**

Regina and Emma sat at the bar in The Rabbit Hole after a long day at work. A lot had been going on in Storybrooke lately so the mayor and sheriff had decided to go out for a drink.

Emma looked over at the other woman. She looked exhausted, with circles under her eyes and lines in forehead. She still looked beautiful to Emma.

"So, Madame Mayor, I think we have finally put an end to the dwarves' mischief. "

"I hardly consider that mischief, Miss Swan. It was nonsense. They aren't the only ones that need access to those mines. They were behaving like children."

"I couldn't agree mo- Oh no! Hey, do me a favor, and I'll owe you one? Just go with me on whatever I say or do, please? I'll explain later."

"Alright."

Regina raised her eyebrows and looked around the room. It didn't take long for her to notice the dark haired man, wearing a lot of leather, making a beeline toward them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hook."

"I prefer Captain Hook, your majesty. Would you mind if I had a private word with Swan?"

Emma cut in, "No way! Whatever you have to say can be discussed in front of Regina."

"You sure you want that love?"

Emma took Regina's hand. "100%"

Hook's eyes fell to their joined hands and his jaw dropped. After a moment he continued anyway.

"Well, I was coming to ask you about that date love. You've been so busy lately."

Here comprehension dawned on Regina and she knew what it was that Emma wanted. She turned to the blonde.

"Date? What date dear?"

Emma blushed and gave her a sheepish look, "Well, Hook here has been asking me out for months."

Regina smiled at Emma and gently squeezed her hand as she turned to glare at Hook.

"Well, unfortunately for him, you seem to be spoken for these days. I've heard this amazing, regal, beautiful brunette has caught your eye."

Emma beamed at her, "You're absolutely right babe. I get to work with her all the time and we share a son. She's pretty great and it just makes sense."

"You're serious? You two are together? No way. Swan, you're just trying to get out of this date. It's not that easy love."

At this, Regina's face hardened. She hated this man smirking at them like he'd caught them in their lie. That just wouldn't do.

"How's this for serious?"

She turned and grabbed Emma's face, kissing her with all the passion she could muster. To her surprise, Emma's lips parted, urging her to continue. She deepened the kiss and Emma's arms wrapped around her waist, while her own got lost in blonde hair. They had lost track of how long it had been going on when Hook, who had been gaping, finally cleared his throat.

"Alright, alright. I get it, you're serious. If you ever change your mind Swan, you know where my ship is docked."

Regina's glare followed him out the door.

"Thanks Regina. You have no idea how much I didn't want to go out with him. I really enjoyed that. Did you see his face? Ha!"

"Oh. I can imagine. The guy is a pig. I enjoyed that as well."

"Really? So what do I owe you?"

"Nonsense. You owe me nothing. I loathe him. It was enough fun to just see him fail at catching you. He's so used to getting his way with women."

"Regina.. You're rambling. I do believe you're flustered Madame Mayor."

"I, um, well, sort of. That was-"

"Amazing."

"Yes, actually."

"I wasn't expecting that. I've actually been wanting that to happen for a while."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then we may have to continue this."

"That sounds really, really good."

The two left the bar hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Swan Queen Week Day 3: Amnesia**

I apologize in advance. This is fairly lengthy. For those that stick with it, thank you! All likes and reblogs are greatly appreciated, as is any other feedback. :)

Amnesia

Brown eyes blinked open in a room, with an annoying, repetitive beeping sound. The woman in the bed had no idea how she'd gotten there. She peered around the room trying to figure out where she was. None of the things here looked remotely familiar to her.

Her eyes settled on a small hand tightly wrapped around her own. She followed the pale arm around to a mess of curly blonde hair. Someone was hunched over, gently snoring near her torso. Who the hell was this? This woman had a lot of nerve to be holding the hand of the evil queen. She jerked her hand away.

Blonde hair flew everywhere as the woman shot up. Excited, green eyes jumped up to meet her brown ones. The woman wrapped her in a tight hug. "Regina?! Thank God! You're awake. I sent Henry down the hall to get some sleep. I'm gonna go get him, okay?"

Regina looked the woman over and decided she would give the strangely dressed woman a reprieve for not addressing her properly. She nodded and the woman left the room. Her mind was reeling, still trying to place everything. Maybe her father's presence would calm her. She was just thinking that the thin thing draped over her, barely covering her backside was not suitable for a queen when the woman returned with a young boy that flew into Regina.

"What the hell?!" she snarled.

"Sorry, Regina. Henry couldn't wait to see you. Take it easy kid. You might hurt her."

Henry? This wasn't Henry. Henry was her father. She needed answers. She glared at the blonde, but managed to speak without too much menace in front of the child.

"Where is my father? When you said Henry, I assumed you'd be bringing him back with you. Who are you? And where am I?"

They looked at her sadly for moment before the woman answered, "Dr. Whale said this might happen. Do you want me to explain or would you like for me to go get him?"

"I want answers now, and I want you to start addressing me as 'your majesty.' I've dealt with the informality long enough considering I don't know you."

"Yes you do, Re- Your Majesty. You just don't remember. My name is Emma, and this is your - our son, Henry."

"Excuse me? Our son? I don't have a son, and even if I did, it wouldn't be with you. That's impossible. Now tell me how I got here."

She watched as hurt etched on both faces at her words. Maybe she was being to harsh. "Please," she begged.

"You were in a car accident. We all were, about a month ago. See?" Emma showed her a cut on her arm that was still healing.

"What is a car?" was all she managed to respond.

"It's our version of a carriage. Do you mind if Henry tells you how you got here? The kid knows your story far better than I do."

"I suppose that's alright."

She listened as the boy talked for nearly 2 hours about her life. She interrupted him once, when a man in a white jacket came into the room. She recognized him as Dr. Frankenstein, and immediately told him to get the hell out.

Henry spoke of her lover, Daniel with care. She remembered him. How could she not? She'd loved him so much and had to watch as own her mother ripped out his heart. She'd gotten Dr. Frankenstein to try to bring him back to life and lost him all over again when that attempt failed.

He talked about her feud with Snow White, and the Dark One's plan for the curse. Yes, yes. She remembered all of this, but she had tried that curse and failed to enact it. That was the last thing she could remember, and she told them so.

"Well you went to Rumplestiltskin and told him that the curse didn't work. You were furious. He told you that you hadn't given up the thing you loved most."

Regina's heart sank. The thing she loved most was Henry, her father. Tears formed in her eyes as she whispered, "I didn't…"

The young boy grabbed her hand while the blonde reached out to her. She let Henry take her hand but pulled away from the woman. Henry spoke of her with such awe and admiration that she knew she meant something to him. She still wasn't quite sure how Emma fit into all of this.

"Are you ready for me to finish your story Mom? This is my favorite part." He smiled shyly at her.

Her voice shook, "Yes. I'm sorry. I just didn't think I'd do that."

He gave her a sad, knowing smile and relaunched his tale.

"Okay, well, you enacted the curse that brought everyone here. You lived here for 18 years, slowly becoming bored with your life, because it never changed. Sure you were the mayor and you had a great life, but you felt like something was missing. "

Regina noticed the gleam in his eyes as he told her that she'd decided she wanted a baby. He went on to tell her everything she had done to adopt an adorable baby boy that she'd named Henry, after her father. She smiled down at the boy and found herself loving him already, her little Henry.

He continued to weave through her story, telling her how Rumple had left out the fact that the curse could, and would, be broken by a savior after 28 years. The savior was the child of Snow and Prince Charming, the product of true love. They had put their precious baby girl, Emma, into a wardrobe made from a special tree so that she wouldn't be affected by the curse.

When he was 10, Henry ran away from home to find his birth mother, Emma. He'd told her about the town he lived in as she drove him back home. He was from Storybrooke, Maine, he'd told her. It was a land full of fairy tale characters, and his mother, Regina was an evil queen who'd cast a curse on them all. They had no idea who they were, and only Emma could save them. She hadn't believed any of it, but had decided to stay in Storybrooke after meeting Regina to make sure the kid was safe.

Regina glared at Emma. How could this woman have thought she'd harm the boy after all she'd been through to get him? Emma looked at her apologetically. Henry caught their silent exchange and grinned. "Well this brings back memories, but let me finish Mom."

He then told her everything that had happened after. Emma broke the curse by giving Henry true love's kiss, and Rumplestiltskin had managed to bring magic to Storybrooke. The town had been furious with Regina, and tried to rise up against her. Emma, being the sheriff now, had protected her and the pair soon became friends. Between working together as mayor and sheriff, and splitting time with Henry, they saw each other quite a bit. Henry told her that soon they'd fallen in love, but that his birth mother had been the first to admit it.

"You acted like it was the worst idea ever, even though I could tell that you had feelings for Ma too. I helped her sweep you off your feet though and soon enough we were all living together. It makes sense though, right Mom? For the savior to be your happy ending, since that's what the curse was suppose to give you?"

Regina nodded, "It does make sense Henry, but I'm just not ready for that. There's still so much I don't know. You understand, don't you?"

Henry looked sad, but Emma tried to act casual, "Yeah, sure. I mean, I can move into the guest room."

Regina could see the hurt in the green eyes that met her brown ones once more. She could tell this woman loved her, and was sorry for hurting her. However, she was grateful for her understanding.

"Thank you," she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek, and she didn't quite know if it was for her past or her uncertain future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Swan Queen Week Day 4. Accidental Stimulation**

Emma looked up at the gorgeous brunette on the ladder above her. How perfect could she be? She was dressed in the tight fitting black dress that Emma loved on her.

The two were working on decorations for Henry's surprise birthday party. Granny's Diner was covered in dark blue and red, their son's favorite colors. They had spent all day preparing for this party, while he was out learning how to sword fight with David. A smile crossed the blonde's face at the thought.

"What's got you smirking over there, Miss Swan?"

Her smile widened at the thought that Regina had been watching her. "I was just imagining Henry sword fighting with David. I hope the kid likes all of this."

"He's in good hands with Charming, and don't worry, he will like this. I did this alone for ten years. I know what our son likes."

She grimaced, "Ouch." Then her smile returned as she looked up and winked at the mayor. "Well, on the bright side, you'll never have to do it alone again. You about finished with that streamer?"

Regina smiled back. "Yes. Let me just- AHHHH!"

Regina's foot had caught on the ladder and she came tumbling down. In a split second, Emma was under her with outstretched arms. As she caught the woman, her hand accidentally slipped up Regina's thighs under her dress. Both women flushed.

"Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry Regina."

"It's quite alright dear. I'm not."

The next thing she knew, the evil queen had wrapped her hands in Emma's curly, blonde locks and pulled her in for the most passionate kiss she'd ever received.


	5. Chapter 5

**Swan Queen Week Day 5- Caregiving**

"You're kidding, right? I never get sick," Emma said through sniffles.

"I'm afraid I'm serious Sheriff Swan," Dr. Whale replied.

"Ugh. Regina's gonna love this." Her phone began to ring. "Speaking of the girlfriend. Hey babe. What's up?… I'm about to leave Dr. Whale's office… I guess you can talk to him. Here."

She held out her phone. The doctor rolled his eyes and then glared at Emma. "Yes Miss Mills?… She'll be fine. She just has the flu. I'm giving her a prescription and sending her home. Oh, and mayor, she'll need to be out of work for about three days.

Regina was already home by the time Emma got there. "How are you feeling dear? I've got some soup on the stove for you and everything you could need from the bedroom is down in the living room. Pillows, blankets, two boxes of tissues… Go sit down and I'll bring you your soup."

"Wow. I could get used to this. And they call you the evil queen? I see none of it."

Regina smiled at the blonde and then insisted again for her to go into the living room. Emma's jaw dropped as she entered. This looked like a completely different room. Somehow Regina had gotten the guest bed downstairs. It was covered with extra blankets, and all of Emma's favorite movies were piled on the coffee table. Emma suddenly felt the chills that accompanied her flu and went to snuggle herself under the mass of blankets. A few minutes later Regina came into the room carrying the tray that the couple usually reserved for breakfast in bed.

Emma lit up. "Have I told you that I love you, my queen?"

The brunette beamed back at her. "I never get tired of hearing it. The three bottles of water are because you need extra fluids. The Gatorade is to replenish what you lose in the sweat from the fever. Soup, because you should eat and I imagine your throat is sore? Grilled cheese because I assume that Henry's habit of only eating soup if it's with grilled cheese came from you."

Emma smirked. "You're amazing. You're also right about the grilled cheese. How did you get all of this down here? " she asked as she looked at her girlfriend in awe.

"Isn't it obvious? I used magic. I wish my magic could instantly cure the flu." She sighed. "Which movie do you want to watch first? Wait, can I guess? Bicycle Thieves?"

"I really could get used to this."

"Well we have three whole days. I told everyone I'd be working from home, and David is covering for you."

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"I'm the mayor. I pretty much have a free pass."

" These three days need to go by super slow and I need to heal super fast."

Regina just laughed and snuggled up next to the blonde after popping the movie in.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get sick?" Emma asked, although she was glad for the arms that tightened around her waist.

"You're worth it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Swan Queen Week Day 6 - Truth Serum**

"I'd really love to stay babe, but I have to go," Emma fussed as Regina tried to pull her back into the bed. "I promised my parents I'd be there half an hour ago! Pleeease don't make this so hard," she whined as the brunette was trying to undo the buttons of Emma's shirt as quickly as she was getting them done.

"They can wait." Regina purred seductively.

"You've already distracted me once. You're not making it easy to keep us a secret. Mom already suspects I'm seeing someone."

"Snow thinks she knows everything," Regina scoffed.

"Well she's obviously right about this. She just doesn't know it's you."

" I'm not ready to tell her yet." The former evil queen sighed as she thought aloud, "How do you think she'd take her daughter dating her oldest rival? We're just becoming friends. I'd like for us to be on solid ground before we drop this on her."

"Honestly, once she sees how happy we are, I think she'd calm down. But yeah, she'd freak at first. I really have to go."  
With a quick kiss the blonde was out the door.

—

"Hey Mom, Dad, Henry and Little Neal! Sorry I'm late," Emma said as she hugged her parents and pecked her son and baby brother on their foreheads. "Thanks for fixing my plate. I'm starving!" she exclaimed while taking her place at the table.

"It's alright Emma. What was your holdup?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

Emma took a sip of tea before answering, "I was with someone."

Whoa. Wait, what? That was not what she'd tried to say. She tried to say that she had gotten a last minute call at the station.

"Oh, really?" her mother replied. "Were you out on the Jolly Roger?"

"Ew. No. You know I left Hook months ago."

Seriously? What the hell? She'd meant to shrug and say maybe. She slipped her hand under the table to text Regina.

Mom is asking questions and for some reason I can't lie. Help!

"Please excuse me for a moment," she said as her phone started ringing. She flew to her room to take the call.

"Regina! Please tell me you know what the hell is going on? My mom keeps asking me questions and no matter what I try to say the truth comes out. I'm scared! What if she asks who I'm seeing?"

"Calm down dear." Emma let Regina's voice soothe her. "Now, it sounds like your mother has given you a truth serum. I didn't want to tell her so soon, but it seems as though she's given us no choice. I'm on my way. Try to avoid her questions until I get there."

The phone clicked off before Emma could thank her. She'd only have to dodge the bullets for a few minutes with the way the mayor drove. She made her way slowly downstairs.

"Was that the guy you're seeing?" This time it was David that asked the question.

"No," she'd said as she glared at her father. Holy hell. It worked that time.

"But you are seeing someone?" Henry helped his grandparents grill his mom.

"Yes."

Oh crap! She'd meant to say no again and then realized her mistake. She hadn't lied to her father. He had used the word guy, which Regina definitely was not. She smirked to herself.

"Ohhh. A smile. Charming, I think our daughter is smitten. Soooo, who's the lucky guy?"

Emma was relieved at the use of the word guy so she could respond how she intended. "Look, I know you've given me some kind of truth serum. The person I'm seeing is on the way here, and we'd like to tell you together."

"How could he know to be on his way? You know about the truth serum and you said that wasn't him on the phone," Snow rambled.

"I said that wasn't the guuuy I'm seeing." Emma drew out the word to let it sink in.

"Oh," Snow, Henry and David said in unison.

Henry ran over and wrapped his mom in a hug while bouncing with excitement. "I think I know who it is!" He beamed at Emma. "If this is what I think, I'm gonna be the happiest kid alive!"

" I don't understand. Who is she?" David asked.

Emma kept her lips shut tightly and was saved by the doorbell. Snow raced to answer it and then jumped back as she yelled, "REGINA!?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Swan Queen Week Day 7- Accidental Marriage**

"Help me Grampa, please. Both of my moms are unhappy. Mom is still upset about Robin and Marian, and Ma feels so guilty about it. What do I do?" Henry was pleading to Rumplestiltskin.

"You've got to show Regina that Robin wasn't her only chance for a happy ending. That prophecy was made a very long time ago. Becoming the Evil Queen and then Mayor Mills changed Regina, her fate may have changed." Rumple replied.

"But how do I show her?"

"I think you already know who your mother's new happy ending is."

Henry looked at his grandfather with an arched eyebrow, looking so much like his adoptive mom that Rumple chuckled.

"You mean my theory that Mom and Ma belong together? Or as I like to call it, Operation Swan Queen. Mom's definitely not gonna go for that right now. She's still really hurt."

" Well you know me Henry, I'm used to tricking people into doing what I want, so I may not be the best person to help you with this."

"Hey! That's a great idea! Do you have anything in mind?" the boy was practically jumping up and down.

"Well, there is a spell that marries two people if they perform it together. Most people don't know that the spell binds them for life. The problem you have is getting them to perform the spell when they won't even look at each other."

"Well what does the spell involve? They'd do it if it involves me."

"Absolutely not Henry. It's too risky. The spell involves saving someone's life together. I won't risk yours. "

" That's perfect! It has to be me. They wouldn't agree on anyone else."

" Well you may be right about that, but I won't risk you Henry. I've already lost Bae. You're the only thing left of him."

" Grampa, is it really risking me when you know they'll do it?"

"I suppose not. You really want this that much? You're not afraid?"

" No way! I have faith in them," Henry replied with a smirk.

—-

"Henry did WHAT?!" Regina screamed into the phone.

"He told me this was the only way to get us in the same room, and then… he just… drank it." Emma sobbed. "I already got the spell to save him from Gold, but you have to get here now."

In a poof of purple smoke, the former queen was beside her. "Let's get to work. We will have a family chat after."

The two performed the spell, both crying at the thought of losing their son. When they finished the blonde looked over to the brunette sadly.

"Gold said it might be a minute after the spell is complete for Henry to wake."

" Alright." She wouldn't look Emma in the face. She couldn't. It hurt too much. After a few moments that seemed like a lifetime Henry still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Maybe we should kiss him? True Love's kiss might speed this along." The sheriff offered up.

"Yes, it might."

" On three?"

Regina nodded.

" One… two… three."

They leaned down, one on each side, and kissed their son on his cheeks.

Henry's eyes fluttered open. He looked back and forth at his mothers and wrapped them both in a hug. Their family hug. "I knew you guys wouldn't let me down. Where's Grampa?"

Rumple appeared at the foot of his bed. "You did it."

The boy beamed. "It worked? They're-?"

"They are." He replied.

"We're what?" Emma interjected.

" Yes. What's going on?" The mayor asked.

Henry's smile got even bigger. "Moms… Don't be mad… You're married."

"WHAT?" Regina yelled.

Emma laughed a fake laugh. "Very funny kid. You're in big trouble."

"He's telling you the truth dearie. The spell I gave you bonded you for life, and you sealed it by kissing Henry at the same time. I just knew with you being the product of true love, your instincts would tell you how to finish it." Rumple laughed.

"Well how do we undo it?" Emma asked.

" You can't. No matter what you do now, no matter who you try to run and date, you two will always come back to each other."

Emma turned to Regina, who was being uncharacteristically quiet through this. "Is this for real Regina? If it is, I'm sorry. I know you want nothing to do with me." She looked utterly defeated.

" How would you presume to know what I want Miss Swan?"

"Well you haven't so much as looked at me in three months," the blonde stated.

Rumple took this as his cue to leave and disappeared as quickly as he'd appeared.

"I was upset. I thought you ruined my life," Regina finally looked at Emma and wished she hadn't. The savior looked defeated, her face a mixture of guilt and pure sadness. The mayor felt a sensation very similar to that of her heart being ripped out.

"Look, Regina, I'm sorry. I had no idea who she was - Wait. Did you say thought? Well what do you think now?"

" At first, I was very angry about Robin. I thought you had taken away my happy ending. It wasn't until I realized that I was waiting for you to seek me out, that I figured out why I was really upset. I was hurt because you didn't come to find me. You didn't come beg for my forgiveness. I have been avoiding you because I've realized that you don't care about me as I'd thought and it hurt. It just hurt so much to even think about you."

The speech hit Emma like a ton of bricks. She ran to the brunette and wrapped her in a tight embrace, both crying.

"I'm so sorry Regina," she sobbed while stroking silky hair. "I thought you needed space. I wanted to bang your door down after the first week. I just- I just thought you needed time. I'm so stupid. I'll never stay away from you again. I'll annoy the hell out of you endlessly if you let me."

The two began to laugh, but still did not release the embrace that Emma had been dying for the last three months.

"I'm sorry Emma. I should have talked to you sooner."

" You called me Emma," the blonde smirked.

"Well I might as well get used to it, if you're my wife." Regina then pulled Emma into a wonderful, sweet, loving kiss.

" Yipee!" Henry yelled.

His moms broke apart at the sudden interruption, having forgotten that their son was still there. They rounded on him and said in unison, "You're in big trouble mister."


	8. Chapter 8

**Swan Queen Week Day 8- Creator's Choice**

I just want to say thank you to everyone that has read my fanfics over the last week. I had a lot of fun writing them. For those of you that started following me, you're awesome and I will take requests if you'd like me to continue any of these.

AN: The song I used is "Through the Dark" by One Direction

Secret Admirer

The day started out just as miserable as every day had for the last month. Mayor Mills woke up at precisely 6 o'clock and her first thought - as usual these days - was Robin. Robin, who was reunited with his wife thanks to the one person that Regina had come to consider a friend. Foolish mistake. She cried through her morning shower before pulling herself together perfectly to wake her son.

Henry was the only thing keeping the former evil queen together. If it wasn't for him she'd have thrown Emma Swan down the gorge where they had once practiced magic. But no, that wasn't possible, because her son loved his birth mother. Truth be told, Regina still cared for her as well. She pushed that feeling aside, because that made it hurt even more.

" Henry, wake up sweetheart. You're going to be late. "

" Morning Mom. I love you."

" I love you too."

He squeezed her hand and made her heart ache a little less. He had stayed with her since the first night, seeing Emma only on the weekends. He had said that she needed him, and he was right. He made her believe that she could do this.

After dropping Henry off at school, Regina stopped by Granny's for her coffee to go. She wasn't surprised that Ruby already had it made for her. What surprised her was what happened when she reached for her wallet.

" Please don't be upset, Madame Mayor. It's been covered. I came in this morning and the money was on the counter with a note telling me what it was for and asking me to give you this one." The woman had rushed that out while giving her a hand written note.

"You tell me that you're sad and lost your way  
You tell me that your tears are here to stay  
But I know you're only hiding  
And I just wanna see you"

Regina felt the flush in her cheeks. What the hell was this? She wanted to immediately know who had done this. Whoever it was had assumed she was still upset, but they'd also said they want to see her. What did that mean? She pondered this while she thanked Ruby and rushed to leave the diner.

She nearly knocked Sheriff Swan over on her way out, but didn't even stop to apologize. She rushed to her car, and to her surprise, found another note tucked under her wiper blade along with a single red rose. She grabbed them both before anyone could notice. She didn't want to be the topic of any more gossip. She read the note in the safety of her tinted windows.

"You tell me that you're hurt and you're in pain  
And I can see your head is held in shame,  
But I just wanna see you smile again  
See you smile again"

The mayor felt her mouth form into a grin for the first time in a month. Someone out there knew she was hurting, and they actually cared. She thought Henry was the only person left that cared for her. Apparently she was wrong. Henry couldn't have done this, he was at school. Thoughts of whomever this could be ran through her mind all the way to her office.

When she reached City Hall, she was met with an envelope on the front door labeled, "For Regina." This was getting ridiculous. This person apparently knew her routine. She couldn't wait to see what else her admirer had to say.

"But don't burn out  
Even if you scream and shout  
It'll come back to you  
And I'll be here for you"

Tears fell from her eyes once again, but this time was not quite as sad as this morning. She'd had no idea anyone cared about her pain. She still couldn't figure out who the mystery person might be.

At first she'd thought maybe Robin had a change of heart, but she'd seen him on her drive. He was walking down the street with Marian and Roland. They looked like the perfect family. He couldn't have placed the note on her car.

She just couldn't come up with anyone else. He was supposed to be her true love. She tried to stop thinking of him, but didn't succeed until she walked into her office.

As soon as she'd flipped the light switch, a radio turned on somewhere. She listened to the song that played as she took in the sight of at least 12 dozen roses sitting around her office. The notes had been part of a song, a song that now filled her office.

She had recognized the first verse immediately. She listened to the song that whomever this was had chosen just for her. It was very Regina. She let the words flow through her.

"Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark

I wish that I could take you to the star  
I'd never let you fall and break your heart  
And if you wanna cry or fall apart  
I'll be there to hold you

You tell me that you heard it's all in vain  
But I can see your heart can love again  
And I remember you laughing  
So let's just laugh again

But don't burn out  
Even if you scream and shout  
It'll come back to you, back to you

Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark

And you don't need  
You don't need to run  
And you will see it's easy to be loved  
I know you wanna be loved

Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love"

The mayor was sobbing in her chair by the end of the song. Someone out there actually wanted to be there for the evil queen. She couldn't believe it. At that moment in time, Regina Mills decided there was nothing more she wanted than to know who cared for her this much.

"I wondered how long it'd take you."

Regina sat straight up. "Miss Swan! How did you get in here?!"

" You brought me here. Magic is emotion, teacher." The blonde smirked and raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "What were you concentrating on?"

" I was… I just… I wanted to know who had done this for me. This.. All of this was you?"

" About time you accuse me of something I'm actually guilty of. Look Regina, I fully intended on apologizing to you, but the truth is I'm not sorry. I can't be sorry that Robin has his wife and Roland has his mother. I can't be." At this point she knelt by the mayor's chair, and her green eyes looked into deep brown ones. She was surprised Regina hadn't pulled away and took that as an okay to finish her thoughts. "I am very sorry for the pain I've caused you though. I would never, ever intentionally hurt you, not now. I- I love you."

Regina's jaw hit the floor.


End file.
